


Down Time

by citrinesunset



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Other, Pervertibles, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: River takes advantage of a quiet moment for some off-label use of the sonic screwdriver.





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



The sonic screwdriver was the most versatile and ingenious invention River Song had laid her hands on. And if there was one thing that sonic technology was good for, it was vibration. She wondered if the Doctor had figured out this particular use for it. Probably not--the man was brilliant, but he could be dense.

There was a lot to be said for self-pleasure. River had had her share of partners over the years, but she'd learned long ago that the only person she could always rely on was herself and whatever useful tool she had on hand.

The high-pitched buzz of the screwdriver seemed loud in her small room, but there was enough activity going on around her that she doubted anyone else could hear it. She was still wearing the silver gown she'd worn down to the casino earlier. She'd hitched up around her waist and was lying on her bed, legs spread. She was aboard the _Monte Carlo_ , an interstellar casino ship named after the old Earth locale. She couldn't remember what year this was, exactly. She'd done too much time traveling to be able to keep track. But she was an archaeologist, after all, so she could narrow it down between 5210 and 5250. She knew because this era had some of the best pornography in history. It was a golden age, and River would know. She'd sampled porn from most eras.

She'd downloaded some to the viewing glasses that were complimentary in all rooms aboard the ship. The porn she'd chosen involved a kink for zero-gravity sex. River had had zero-gravity sex and found it somewhat overrated. The logistics were more difficult than one might expect. But it was highly enjoyable to watch. The glasses covered her field of vision, and she watched the action with heavy-lidded eyes.

The screwdriver was phallic, but had too many edges and protruding parts to make an effective or comfortable dildo. She satisfied herself with pressing the smooth, rounded tip against her opening. The vibrations spread through her body and she clenched her pelvic muscles.

She was wet. The tip of the sonic screwdriver slid easily as she moved it in a small circle between her inner lips. It'd been too long since she'd had a decent, proper orgasm. It was hard to make time for oneself when traveling. It was easy here, with the glamour and luxury. Before this, she'd hitched a ride with some Sontarans, which was an altogether different experience.

If she focused the vibrations in just the right way, she might come almost immediately. But that wasn't as fun. She liked to savor every moment when she could, and she had the luxury of some down time today.

She slid the sonic screwdriver upward, to her clit. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her thighs ached from the spread of her legs, and the air was cool against her bare skin. The buzz of the screwdriver was almost a whine, but it didn't distract her from her mood. The sound reminded her of many adventures and daring escapes. It was exhilarating. 

She moved the screwdriver until she found just the right spot. Then she held it steady and rocked against it in a small, rhythmic motion. With her other hand, she held herself open.

River had always favored strong vibrators, and nothing beat the sonic screwdriver for versatility in that regard. It may not have been the intended purpose of the tool, but River had always found that the best sex toys were the unintentional ones. Maybe it was the perception of rule-breaking. She'd once gotten great use out of a small robotic probe that was intended for serious archaeological study.

She was so close now, and she didn't want to fight it. There came a point when it was time to give in and not delay it any further. She held the tool still, focusing on one little nerve-rich spot that was responding to the vibrations. Her nerves tingled and then her muscles tightened. She moaned and squeezed her eyes shut until she saw stars dancing on the inside of her eyelids. She was no longer paying any attention to the porn and pulled off her viewing glasses, setting them aside on the bed.

Something warm and wet squirted against her hand and between her fingers. One, two, maybe three spurts of clear ejaculate made a wet patch on the bed between her thighs. The contractions of her muscles had forced it out of her. She reluctantly pulled the tip of the sonic screwdriver away from her skin, but the orgasm continued for another moment that seemed longer than it was. A great orgasm could make time stop for a bit, and River enjoyed playing with time.

She turned off the sonic screwdriver, and the sudden silence was striking. She lay spread out on the bed for a few minutes, feeling thoroughly worked-over. Then she made an effort at moving. Her thighs and hips complained after being in one position for so long, but she managed to sit up. She was aware that she was getting her dress dirty, but she didn't pay that any mind. It was time to be getting changed, anyway. She'd indulged herself enough and now she had to get to work.

She composed herself, cleaned herself up, and got dressed in trousers, boots, and a blouse. She quickly cleaned off the sonic screwdriver, but she didn't put it away. She would need it to break into the ship's safe.

The thought of committing an actual casino heist was entertaining. People used to make movies about that sort of thing. But her target was just a small bag belonging to one of the ship's guests. A bag containing several rare crystals that had been stolen from a museum long ago.

River left her room and made her way toward the service lift. She didn't expect much resistance (there was a party tonight that was commanding most of the staff's attention), and she only had to incapacitate a couple guards with a small canister of knock-out gas she'd brought. The safe proved more difficult, but she liked a challenge.

She couldn't be sure that she hadn't set off a silent alarm, so she couldn't stick around to enjoy the festivities any longer. The vortex manipulator she'd stolen from a time agent made for an easy getaway.

She had several hours before she'd have to turn over the crystals to her contact, and the heist had left her excited and on-edge. Perhaps when she found a place to rest, she could enjoy more off-label use of the sonic screwdriver to pass the time.


End file.
